The invention relates to a securing device particularly usable for footwear such as for example sports footwear for hockey, cycling, motorcycling and skiing.
It is currently known to use, for such footwear, securing levers associated with a flap, which allow for example to tense a toothed band which is rigidly associated with the other flap to be joined.
The problems which arise in the execution of these devices essentially consist of the need to perform an optimum tensing of the band and a rapid and easy release thereof.
As a partial solution to these problems, the Italian patent application no. 61949 B/78, filed on Dec. 15, 1978, is known; said application relates to a lever closure device for ski boots which essentially comprises a lever which is rigidly associated with a flap of the upper and a substantially rigid toothed strap for connection between the flaps, which is tensed by the lever.
The peculiarity of this device consists of the fact that the strap is rigidly associated, at one end, with a flap of the upper and engages a ratchet stop system which is articulated to the closure lever.
Although said device is undoubtedly valid, it has some disadvantages: first of all, actuation of the ratchet system is possible only once the lever has been opened, thus forcing the user to exert a considerable effort in order to overcome the degree of securing set on the toothed strap.
Secondly, it has been observed that accidental impacts of the free end of the lever, for example at the snow or at the ground, lead to accidental openings of said lever and thus to slackenings of the toothed strap, with consequent release of the flaps.